This invention is an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,577 issued Apr. 5, 1977, which is incorporated herein by reference. The reference patent discloses a photoprinting and processive device suitable for the exposure and developing of both black and white and full color photosensitive material without the need for a dark room. A platen, film positioning structure was also disclosed therein in which selective positioned stops could be brought into the path of the photosensitive material as it was being moved upon the platen to orient with material with respect to the projected image. The stops were "L" shaped and adapted to engage one corner of the photosensitive material. Sliding latches were used to move the stops into or out of the path of the photosensitive material.
The present invention provides a platen and film positioning apparatus which more positively locates the film and is more compatible with the operation of the camera.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily operated film stop and positioning apparatus which is quickly located and operated from within the camera without need for visual reference. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a film stop and orienting structure which will handle a wide variety of film sizes.
A feature of the present invention is its rapid one finger stop setting and releasing mode of operation.
A further feature of the present invention is its balanced symmetrical structure of the stop and positioning members which prevents skewing.